Episode 7470 (18th November 2010)
Plot Simon excitedly tells Ken how he's going to be Peter's assistant best man at the wedding. Charlotte turns up at No.5 and tells John that she's going out of her mind worrying about the letters. John bundles her out of the door telling her that Fiz will be back any minute. Charlotte secretly steals Chesney's keys off the table on her way out. Carla makes out to Peter that she's worried about her drink driving charge. She asks him to call round on the pretense she needs moral support. Jack's funeral takes place and Tyrone gives a heartfelt eulogy. Afterwards he breaks down in tears and Kevin comforts him. Molly's impressed by Kevin's compassion. Anna and Eddie visit Gary at hospital in Birmingham. Eddie's moved to tears. Fiz finds Chesney and Katy on the sofa in a state of undress. Angrily she suggests they should stop seeing each other. Chesney retaliates by threatening to move out. Jack's death makes Claire realise how important Ashley is to her. Ashley's so relieved they're back together he agrees to move to France. Claire's thrilled. Peter arrives at Carla's flat to find her wearing only a towel. Peter refuses to be seduced and leaves telling Carla he loves Leanne and he's going to marry her. Tyrone tells Molly that he loves her more than ever and reckons they should have another baby. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Betty Williams - Betty Driver Guest cast *Connie Rathbone - Rita May *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley *Minister - Chris Brailsford Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *The Joinery *Rosamund Street *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *St Benedict's Crematorium *Queen Elizabeth Hospital, Birmingham - Defence Medicine ward Notes *A female army officer who shows Eddie and Anna Windass to Gary's hospital bed is uncredited. *This episode was transmitted at 8.00pm as an extended episode of I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out of Here was shown in Coronation Street 's usual 8.30pm slot. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone makes a heartfelt and emotional speech at Jack's funeral as the Weatherfield residents gather to say a tearful farewell; Peter is shocked by what he finds when Carla invites him to her flat for a talk; Charlotte steps up her campaign of terror; and a shaken Anna and Eddie struggle to cope on a visit to the hospital. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,690,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns